


Our Best Friend

by yeongfil



Series: Our Best Friend [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeongfil/pseuds/yeongfil
Summary: “You know you aren’t in love with Dowoon, but damn, that man is utterly enchanting.”
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Reader, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Yoon Dowoon, Yoon Dowoon/Reader, dowoon - Relationship
Series: Our Best Friend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170104
Kudos: 3
Collections: Day6





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> themes / warnings: mildly angsty? mild smut mentions but you have to squint to see those in this prologue part
> 
> words (prologue): 743

##  **_Jae’s blood boiled._ **

A Friday night at one of Younghyun’s famous house parties and Jae was experiencing a peculiar cocktail; not solely from sipping at the sickening whiskey, tequila and lemonade that had been dumped in his hand but also the from mixture of both jealousy and arousal that ran through his veins every time he caught you at it.

Your glances didn’t go unnoticed nor did the way you gazed, languid eyes wandering, making Jae feel like you were slipping out of his hold even though he held you close with his arm snaked around your waist. Jae would firmly tense his arm whenever he felt you weren’t engaging with him enough. Even when he was in deep conversation with the party’s host, he was vividly acknowledging it.

Yet he couldn’t bring himself to call you out on it, frustrated at the unknowingness, uncertain of what exactly he wants from you, or for you. Then, he found, _he_ couldn’t help but to occasionally glance in that same direction, taking in the sight of what, or rather _who_ , was capturing your attention.

And now although the party’s over, Jae can’t stop it from running through his mind; thoughts of you and the source of your divided attention. Jae finds himself slowly reaching down as he lays restless in the bed you share. He can’t stop thinking about it; can’t stop picturing variations of scenarios for the idea his mind created; can’t stop from slipping his hand under his boxers to feel just how rock solid he is.

All because of the man you’ve been looking at more than usual, undressing him with your eyes whenever you see him as if you’re physically incapable of not doing so; who you seem drawn to and has never noticed it at all. Jae has definitely noticed though. Definitely.

Ever since Dowoon has been back in town, Jae has felt almost threatened and yet not at the same time. In a way, it’s kind of cute watching you stutter when you try to converse with him; it reminds Jae of when you and he had been introduced to one another. He should be fuming right now thinking about how you subtly flirted with Dowoon at the party and how that wasn’t even the first time it had happened. Yet Jae can’t find it in him to say anything at all.

Any other man, Jae probably wouldn’t have thought twice to sit you down to talk. Dowoon is different. Jae knows specific things about this friend, what, with being the eldest and Dowoon the youngest. Jae had been the obvious choice for Dowoon to talk with about particular matters, one in particular is like a needle scratching at a record, making it repeat in Jae’s mind in an irksome way; in an itch that needs to be scratched kind of way.

If you’re ever at one of Younghyun’s famous house parties as you were earlier this evening, or maybe just chilling with a handful of friends, and you see that insanely attractive ebony haired beauty with the deep voice, could you ever believe that with even with the confident aura he emits, he’s a virgin? Yes, that one guy who all the girls (and a fair share of guys,) swoon over, Dowoon Yoon, has never lost his v card?

You don’t actually really think about Dowoon so much when he isn’t around. He’s kind of like an alcoholic drink in that you don’t really think about it unless it’s in front you; more like your _favourite_ alcoholic drink in that once you take one sip, you want to take in the aroma, lap it up some more, finish the glass. But you aren’t thinking about alcohol or Dowoon now that the party’s over. In fact, Jae, who is laying next to you in bed, is probably thinking about his friend more than you are right now, but you’re clueless.

Clueless that Jae so badly wants you to _fuck his friend_.

Wants you to do it right under his nose, at that.

Wants to teach Dowoon the ropes whilst using you as a direct and practical example.

As in, maybe Jae could _demonstrate_ to Dowoon how to eat a girl out whilst the younger watches, or maybe Dowoon could be given a more practical lesson, or maybe, possibly even better, watch Dowoon fuck you himself to really get a taste for how to do it whilst Jae watches and…


	2. part one: saturday ~ 02:03am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know you aren’t in love with Dowoon, but damn, that man is utterly enchanting”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> themes / warnings: still only mildly smutty but more smutty than the prologue
> 
> words (part one): 1.5k

“Jae? Are you still awake?” you croak, turning in your space to face your boyfriend.

Jae hadn’t fully acknowledged it until your words withdrew him from his trance but he had wrapped a hand around his aching length and had started touching himself to his strange fantasy. He hadn’t realised either that the movements of his hand had become so desperately vigorous that the bed had begun to shake – thus, stirring you from your sleep.

“Oh god, I’m sorry. I-I just–”

“You know, if you were feeling a certain way…” you purr, kissing his cheek, “then you could have told me.” 

Sliding a hand across Jae’s slender figure, you trail over the fabric of his vest that covers his stomach and then down his body some more. You rub your thighs together as a mild adrenaline travels through your veins, feeling the arousal pooling already when you feel the heat of your boyfriend’s hardness across your palm, feeling your cheeks salivate as you take in how rock solid he is.

Yes, you have to know what’s on his mind, Right now.

Watching Jae touch himself must be one of the best things in the world to you. You love taking in the way his hand enthusiastically glides across his dick, chasing his pleasure, looking back at you, and then the way his mouth forms that involuntary ‘o’ shape sometimes; all of which are reasons that you feel it to be a shame that he was planning on doing all of this without you.

Oh, and most of all, it thrills you to listen to the best storytelling voice softly tell you what he’s been thinking about to get himself so worked up. The way his breath hitches when he gets to the juiciest part of his creation, pace turning sloppy when he’s close to reaching his peak…

“You know the call hun, We share around here, right?”

Unknown to you, Jae is hesitant to share what’s on his mind, heart sinking a little at the request to do so. Never before has his arousal been fuelled by visions that include someone you both directly know so well. He’s tempted to lie, though no ideas come to him, nor do any words leave his mouth as you slowly peel the bed covers away, eager to not only feel but also _see_ how hard he is from whatever it is he’s been thinking about.

Even under the dim lighting offered by a nearby streetlight that peers through the gap in the curtains, you can see, as you wrap your fingers around Jae’s cock, that he’s absolutely aching for it. For further viewing pleasure, you reach over to flick the bedside light on, revealing an angry pink, borderline red, head.

You think about all the things you could do with your favourite toy; you want to give him kitten licks just so that you can feel how heated it is; you want Jae to watch your lips around his length and hear him draw out a groan as you bob up and down on him; you want to envelop him with your walls and ride him until he shoots his hot juices into you, a delectable feeling even when he’s safely wrapped with a condom; you want to, and you do, grip his raging boner and slowly and sensually pump him, anticipating his reaction.

“Lost for words tonight, huh?” you question faintly into his ear when the only sound you get from him is the inhale that comes with his breath hitching.

Jae still doesn’t know what to say and frankly, it’s getting embarrassing. Arousal and bewilderment send his mind into a frenzy so that he can only merely whimper at the sensations you provide, begging, “Please, don’t stop.” 

“I won’t stop,” you hum, “so long as you use your words and tell me what’s going on in that dirty mind of yours.” He’s so warm in your hold, a little clammy from the sweating of his palm before you took over. You smirk at Jae’s silence, “Come on baby, you woke me up. ‘Least I deserve is to know why, right?” Awaiting his response, you slow down ever so slightly from your already lethargic pace.

Jae sighs, exasperatedly, you think. “It’s not quite… Well what I mean is,” he stammers, sharply inhaling when you brush past a sweet spot. “No… It’s stupid,” he croaks, the back of his head sinking, digging, into his pillow.

You attentive pout reworks itself into a grin as you guess at the potential story you’re yet to coax out of him. “Now, that’s the kind of thing you say only when you really _want_ it to happen.”

He hasn’t even yet hinted what it is and already Jae feels like he’s digging himself into some sort of hole. So many questions that spiral in his mind, taunting him. What if you think he’s mad at you and it leads to some argument about insecurity and distrust? Will sharing this idea, this fantasy, or whatever it is, make things awkward?… Does he even really know what this thought is or what executing such an idea could entail?

Unsatisfied at how the silence fills the atmosphere for more than just one comfortable moment, through your lack of patience at this time of the night, or rather, stupid o’clock in the morning, you bluntly declare, “I won’t suck your dick if you don’t tell me right now.” 

Jae scrambles for words, trying to conjure even just the first few words of a sentence that might gradually ease into the premise of the story. It’s difficult to think above the flashbacks to earlier tonight combined with the scenarios his over-active imagination has created and so it isn’t surprising that he comes out with it less gracefully than he would have liked.

“Dowoon!” 

That’s all he says, with considerable volume compared to your conversation thus far. Even when you stop touching him as a reflex action to the abruptness of his words, Jae finds himself panting a little. That should have felt wrong, calling out a guy’s name whilst being touched by his girlfriend, especially considering that he hasn’t really ever had any homosexual tendencies, but to say his name was actually… relieving?

This of course intrigues you. “Dowoon? What about him?”

“I know you don’t like it when I get like this but lately I’ve been feeling…” Jae sighs, sitting himself up – “…jealous.”

You can’t help but feel rotten, putting two and two together pretty quickly. You _know_ you’re guilty of looking Dowoon’s way a lot lately… and of eating up every last word he feeds you, _and_ of savouring the appearance of his doe eyes _and_ laughing at his jokes. You know you aren’t in love with Dowoon, but damn, that man is utterly enchanting.

Jae looks dead serious into your eyes and you feel yourself freeze up with remorse. “I’m not mad.”

You still feel tense at this despite the reassuring tone in Jae’s voice. “But also, can we please skip the part where you deny you’ve been flirting with him? I’m not in the mood to beat around the bush, not when… when…” Jae frowns as he hopelessly scrambles to find the right words, eventually sighing in defeat, “Wow, this is hard.”

Trying to gather your thoughts and form them into coherent sentences, you place a hand on Jae’s shoulder, “I love you and _only_ you–”

“I’ve been having… thoughts about it all and… Well, actually it’s a bit more complicated than just feeling jealous,” he explains. “Also, I love you too, I’m sorry,” he adds, flustered.

“What’s ‘complicated’? Jae, please just spit it out, whatever it is. I’m sure it’s not so bad and even if it was, we can still overcome it,” and then you repeat, hoping it will sink in, hoping you can coax this out of him, “ _whatever_ it is.”

Jae lets you stroke his fringe back, revealing an anxious expression. “It’s not even that I think you’ll judge me, not really. It’s just so confusing to me.”

“Then share, please. What did I just say a couple of minutes ago? We share, Jae. That’s something we’ve always lived by together.”

“Okay,” Jae replies with a deep breath in. “You know how Dowoon… well, let’s be blunt, he’s a virgin, yeah?”

“Yes…” you hum back uncertainly – where is he going with this?

“So, well, he sometimes… you know, if he’s been hitting it off with someone and it looks as though things might go further. Well, he asks me about… _things._ ”

“And?…”

“I don’t know,” he drones, pausing for thought. “It just seems like all this advice I give him… li-like… like it isn’t working with just words alone?”

“So he’s a little stiff on the flirting game where sexual tension comes into it,” you shrug. “He’ll get better at it.”

All Jae gives in response is a “Hmm…”

“Are you saying you have an idea how to help him?” you ask, noting the time on the clock at the bedside. “And wait, what does this have to do with why we’re even up and talking at this hour in the first place?” 


End file.
